OC Page: Amelia Durante
Personality Amelia is fiesty and brave. She strives for what she wants and won’t stop until she gets it. A quick planner and almost immediately knows what to do in most troubling situations. Scaring her is hard, and she won’t let her guard down easily. She is very passionate about her job, and she can be nice on occasion. Good Traits Smart, funny, independant, bold, efficient, loving. She’s nice if you can get on her good side. She is a definite go-getter and never shows signs of weakness. Will always have a soft spot for horses. Bad Traits Strict, stubborn, short-tempered, overprotective at times. She worries too much over Michelle and constantly fears that fighting ghosts may kill her one day. Powers None. Background Story Amelia was born and raised in Texas, the daughter of a vaquero and a descendant of Maribelle Durante, a revered do-gooder turned into supposed outlaw. She grew up on a small ranch and learned how to ride horses, as well as round up wild horses, cattle and bulls by the time she was 7 years old. She would even enter the occasional rodeo. At one of said rodeos, when she was 15 years old, she met a handsome, 17 year old cowboy by the name of Travis Wolf. The two hit it off almost immediately and stayed with each other up through college and got married shortly after Amelia graduated. When she was just 22, she gave birth to her first daughter, Jocelyn. Shortly after this, Amelia decided to get a job that would actually support her family and became a police officer, and a position as sheriff soon followed. 5 years after Jocelyn, Michelle was born, and then Natalie followed 2 years later. Amelia was happy with her family of 5, and living on land turned ranch that Travis inherited from his family made her feel young again, and taught her daughters how to ride. Life seemed to be perfect. However, things began to turn downhill when Travis slowly became violent. She and her husband would constantly argue and fight, both physically and verbally. At one point Amelia couldn’t take it anymore, so divorce papers were soon filled out and she moved herself and her 3 daughters away from Travis. Inside she was devastated, but she had to be strong for her daughters. She continued to live her life normally, up till Michelle had revealed her ghost powers by getting injured in a fight with a dangerous criminal, and Amelia was forced to up and move once again, far from Texas and found Amity Park, where she heard ghosts were the norm and felt that Michelle could blend in easily with her ghost powers. While she misses Texas, she knows she can’t go back both for her daughter’s safety and to not relive painful memories. A few years after moving, Travis began to contact them again and did so regularly, even coming up to visit them on occasion. Amelia was still wary about his behavior, however she noticed that he was showing signs of his old self again, which brought up buried feelings about him and eventually the two started to date again, but they decided to keep their relationship casual. Interesting Facts *When Amelia was younger, she was in every way just like Michelle, also meaning she got into a lot of trouble. Which is why she constantly worries about her daughter. *Her favorite colors are green and blue. *She has an anxiety disorder which occasionally causes attacks. *She becomes an officer again in Amity Park, and then becomes the sheriff about 2 years later. *Amelia was always a bit wary of Danny, especially after he and Michelle got together. Her distaste for him grew as the couple got older, especially after getting Michelle pregnant while the two were still in high school. *Even though she and Travis are divorced, she still loves him in the back of her mind, and knows that his behavior wasn’t the guy she once fell in love with. She secretly hopes he will ease up and come back to the family. Category:Female OCs